I Don't Believe It!
by SickleCells
Summary: Sakura had only wanted to convince her teammate that he didn't need to fulfil his promise anymore. To bad that her getting hit by Naruto's tail was part of Orochimaru's plan. He needed a huge burst of charka to send the girl into a new, difficult world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Disclaimer: Yes- lots of this is from the episode " Sakura's Tears", I don't intend on almost listing the whole script of episodes of the anime of either shows repeatedly either. This was just crucial.**

**Please Enjoy and Review.**

Sakura Haruno stared at her teammate with wide and hurt eyes. The evil Orochimaru had just attacked her dear teammate- the one that had chosen to stay with her.

Planted deep into the belly of Naruto Uzumaki who had currently been consumed by the demon that resided inside of him- was an unbelievably long sword that had been sprouting from the Snake Sannin's mouth.

Before Sakura could comprehend anything a loud roar ripped through the skies as Naruto looked up at his attacker with blank white eyes. In a flash Naruto grabbed onto the sword and ripped it from his stomach. It was sent flying over to Orochimaru's follower, Kabuto; who had to jump from the ground to avoid the weapon of chopping off both of his feet. Sakura's temporary Sensei had quickly wrapped her in his arms and jumped off of the broken bridge to keep them safe. She was lucky that Yamato got her in time or she would have been sliced in half or would have flown down to her death along with the dust of the bridge.

Sakura inhaled deeply as was placed out of her teacher's arms and onto the ground.

"It's some kind of epic battle between two monsters." Kabuto stated while focusing intensely on his master and the demon holder.

Sakura couldn't help but hold her hands close to her in worry as she thought of her friend. Guilt crept its way onto the pink-headed girl's face as Kabuto continued to speak.

" I can't believe he'd go this far- just to save Sasuke." He sent a look back to the girl behind him. He knew exactly what he was doing, how he was effecting her. It'd only be a matter of time before she would go after him- and maybe, just maybe his master's plan would work out.

The female's eyes had widened back at the memory of her blond teammate looking at her with a thumbs up and a huge smile declaring that he'd make Team 7 whole again.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered he swore his life on that promise.

"Now the boy is gone and only the demon remains."

Kabuto's words just urged Sakura's mind to find things for her to be guilty about.

How had she let her best friend promise her something that if he hadn't fulfilled his promise, it'd be because he had died before he could?

Little gasps came from Sakura as she continued to stare long and hard at Naruto in sorrow, she couldn't let this happen to him. She knew he wasn't a monster.

Clenching her teeth together tightly, Sakura took off into a run.

She'd never let him die for her, she felt that she didn't deserve that after all she had put him through.

The pleads of Yamato fell on deaf ears as she rushed towards Naruto.

She wouldn't stay away from him.

" NARUTO!" She called out as her tears brush past her face, " Naruto! Stop! I can rescue Sasuke! I'm begging you to stop this right now!"

She stumbled on her feet and widened her stance to stop her from falling. She looked up when she heard a deep growl. With shocked green eyes, Sakura stared up at Naruto as one of his tails whipped out towards her and hit her, pushing her past hundreds of trees in a lightening fast move.

Letting out a choked gasp, she hit a tree and bounced back and began falling but never hit ground.

That's all Sakura Haruno remembered before she was enfuldged into shimmering light and popped out through an old well.

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Faraway Kabuto had a sinister smile etched onto his features. Orochimaru would surely be pleased with his taunting, which had led to their plan to be full proof.

If his master was going to put up his end of the deal with this man named Naraku, then he'd have to send someone who could heal Naraku's body to the point of recovery so he himself wouldn't have to do it while wasting precious energy.

Sakura was just a pawn. The man, Naraku had already had his followers out to get the pink haired girl to bring her to him. Give her a sob story that would make her heal a sick but handsome man that could repay by putting her back into her world; which of course would be the part where he kills her.

In the end with the man was to full health and power he and Orochimaru would band together and eliminate everyone who would get into their ways.

After all, Orochimaru was Naraku's reincarnation in some sick, twisted, and too hard to explain way.

They just had to stick together- in the name of all things evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Most people make her found by Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. However I decided to be a bit different.**

**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?**

"Kirara! Kirara please come back! Please?"

A young man had been running frantically after a little cat like creature for hours. His name was Miroku- more known as the lecherous monk.

"Kirara, you don't want Mommy to be mad at you, now do you?" Miroku called out while chasing after his friend's pet. "Kirara?"

Right as Miroku was about to pick up his speed the neko he was running after had came to a complete stop and Miroku was shocked to see why.

Miroku observed the young girl in front of him. She had short pink hair- like the cherry blossom trees, pale skin and very strange clothing. The cat demon that he had once been chasing was now bent over and sniffing the girl. Kirara mewed and laid down, cuddling close to the girl's clothed stomach.

The man pondered for a while. Surely Kirara had seemed to like her or she wouldn't have been that close and it would be wrong if he left her out here, in the middle of nowhere to where any vicious demon could get their claws on her. Carefully he shooed Kirara away from the girl and lifted her up while looking back to the route he came from. It had seemed like it was going to be a long way to go. He chuckled nervously and looked expectantly at the creature before him.

"Kirara, do you mind helping out here?"

Kirara tilted her head to the side and mewed before transforming into her much larger shape. Miroku nodded his thanks and pulled the girl closer to him as he hopped onto Kirara's back. Kirara growled before leaping into the air and making her way back to the nearby village that the group had recently took a stop at.

**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.? **

Orpchimaru stared don't angrily at his right-hand man, " What do you mean that Naraku's follower hasn't captured that girl yet? She was sent days ago!"

Kabuto looked up at his master while his glasses glinted in the dim lit room. "Orchimaru-sama, let me assure you. She'll get there. Even if by pure chance."

Orochimaru chuckled, "You better have a good plan set out Kabuto. This is a very serious matter at hand. One of dear importance to me."

Kabuto nodded in understanding before turning away and walking out of his master's chambers.

**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?**

"I found her while chasing Kir- um… Fetching some water." Miroku lied, as he observed his companions examining the girl.

They had came back moments after he and Kirara arrived back at the small hut. Kagome had immediately begun to examine the girl for bruises and chastised the monk for not doing it any earlier. She said the burn had probably been infected by had felt bad about that later because he had noticed the large burn mark that covered nearly one whole arm of the female.

"She has pink hair." Kagome spoke even though it was quite obvious. "Not even people in my time have pink hair. From what I've seen at least."

Inuyasha's nose crinkled as he looked at the girl that Miroku found. She smelled odd and looked odd but not in a particularly bad way. She was wearing red top and a light colored skirt. She had pink hair and green eyes of which he seen when Kagome checked her pupils for dialation of any sorts.

Her clothes were far different from anything out of his time and but had slightly resembled Kagome's clothes more than anyone.

"Is she from your time Kagome?" he questioned.

Kagome looked at the half demon and shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know. The girl was down right odd. Kagome had never seen anyone that looked like her and at first sight thought that it was a demon in it's humanoid form. Later she came to the realization that surely Inuyasha would've smelt something the closer they had got to their temporary housing unit."I'm not sure. She doesn't dress like anyone I have seen but she doesn't seem to be from your time either. Maybe when I go home the next time I can do some research."

Inuyasha huffed. "You being in 'school' and all…I thought you'd know this stuff."

Kagome became red in the face. "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha groaned as he was thrown down to the floor. _Geeze, could've at least just said, 'no, haven't learned that yet.',_ Inuyasha thought while sitting back up and rubbing the large bump on his head.

He then sat glaring intensely at the dark haired miko.

Inuyasha didn't understand her.

_'Double standards._'

Miroku sighed as he looked at the two, there was no denying it. They were both idiots at the moment. Worse than himself. For heaven's sake, there was an injured girl right in front of them. He sighed, he didn't understand the two.

He turned his gaze to Sango, the owner of Kirara, the one who found the girl. She was fingering a weapon that she found in a pouch on the female's leg. It had been tied on tightly with bandage that Kagome had had to use to wrap up the injured arm.

"I don't know what it is, but it slightly reminds me of a sword.." She explained while examining a kunai. "Just a lot smaller and less sharp. But just as deadly."

Sango sighed as she set the weapon down and dug through the pouch again. "Oh! What's this?"

She pulled out a four-pointed star. "It's a throwing star."

Kagome looked up from the ground, "I've read about those before. I heard some people call them shuriken too." She paused. "Only ninja's used- -Sango, do you think she was a ninja?"

Sango turned to the other girl and nodded. "I think so, I don't know any other reason a girl her age would need weapons like these. I haven't seen anything like have of this stuff before but I can tell you that they're deadly. And if she is, that piece of cloth around her head probably is commonly found in her village."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion, band around her head? She crawled closer to the pink-headed girl and lifted her head to untie the fabric from her hair.

She noticed that the cherry blossom colored hair was softer than her own and frowned before redirecting her attention.

It was headband and there was something akin to a bird was on it. It had a swirled face and a short pointed beak. Lifting up the material she gazed at the design that was planted deep into the small plate of metal. "It's a bird. I think anyways. But I have seen it somewhere before."

"Where?" Inuyasha asked-no longer brooding about what Kagome did moments ago.

" In a book I read one day."

"So is she from _your_ time?" Sango asked as Miroku listened on.

Kagome shook her head. " The book was fiction. It was about some world where ninjas lived in hundreds of villages. And they were assigned things to do. Sometimes gruesome and heartless killings or small things like helping people around at their homes. This one in particular,I think I seen this one for a village that was hidden in the leaves."

"But you said fiction wasn't real Kagome. How could she have came from there?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at all of her friends. "I don't know, but I don't think it was the same way I came."

**?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?**

**I know it's rather crappy but I wanted it to differ from other stories that have these two sections crossed over. **

**P.S**

**I appreciate reviews.**

P.S.S

**The chapters will get longer the further in that the story goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. **

**Simple.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sakura-Hime-Uchiha. Sango's cat demon is named Kirara. (It sounds like 'Kilala' but it is spelled with R's) And thank you :)**

**Narutofan1091: I used a word program to write this…then again I often press the 'ignore' button… :) **

**Super1: Thank you very much :) **

**Please enjoy and review.**

It wasn't hard to notice the pink haired girl was getting closer to waking up every time Kagome placed the wet cloths on her forehead. She would wince, blink, lift her head but she'd stay out cold. It happened more often as the water in the small bucket got colder so she waited awhile to replace the rag the next time.

/…/

When Kagome was pressed against the wall with a hand clasped around her throat she kind of thought it stupid of her not to restrain the girl.

Sango did say she might have been a ninja.

And ninja are supposed to have good reflexes…

Kagome knew she should have put two and two together.

"Please- Plea-" Kagome could hardly speak so in defeat she pulled her hands up to show her surrender.

The pink haired girl dropped Kagome to the ground and sat back staring at her.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. And you are?"

"Why should I tell you my name? You may be an enemy!" The girl's words were rather harsh.

"I won't hurt you, I swear. My friend, he found you in a nearby forest."

"Was there a boy with me?"

"No."

"Naruto wasn't with me?" Kagome could tell that the girl was let down.

"Naruto… Your friend? I'm sure your friend is around somewhere, maybe he went and looked for help and that's when my friend found you."

"Hn."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. If he's here he'll find you."

"I could kill you, you know?"

That was unexpected.

"I-I'm quite aware. But again I won't hurt you. I just wanted to help. My friends went to get another friend of ours who may be able to help you, her name is Lady Kaede she's an old priestess." Kagome wasn't so sure this was safe anymore.

"Hn."

"…"

/…. /…/…/

Sakura knew that she shouldn't have been rude. True she had slight reason too seeing as she was in a random place and hadn't known what was going on. But the girl had been kind enough to house her and she hadn't shown a sign of wanting to harm her.

"Haruno Sakura."

"What?"

"You asked for my name earlier silly!"

/…/. /. /

This girl had mood swings.

"Oh," Kagome laughed to break the awkwardness. " I see, Sakura. It matches you well."

"So, Higurashi-san…"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

When the girl stared at her intently, Kagome realized she had large light green eyes that seemed as if they were piercing you. She also realized that she herself had given a bad answer to the girl's question. Of course she hadn't known where she was! She woke up in some random place with a random person. But then again how would she explain it? A village- there was many of those. Feudal era Japan? No- if she was from this time then she wouldn't know it as that….

Kagome laughed sheepishly and ran a hand through her dark hair. " Well, it'd be better if I knew where you were from."

"Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves." Sakura spoke, shifting from her kneeling position.

Konohagakure…the village from that book she read.

How was she going to explain this?

"Sakura- are you sure?"

"Of course I am! It's the greatest village in the Land of Fire."

"Sakura, I don't know how to tell you this, seeing as you can kill me and all…"

"What is it?"

"Where I'm from, Konoha is just a figment of someone's imagination."

"…"

"And to be technical you're kind of not supposed to be alive."

" _**I don't believe you!"**_

**_/./.../.../.../_**

**I know, this one is weird- but that's rather the point. How awkward do you think it'd be if you woke up to that?**

**Anyways, I didn't like this chapter but I just wanted to get the whole waking up deal over with. It'll be better and much more interesting in the next chapter. I truly promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the late, late, late update and thank you for continuing to review.**

**Enjoy**

**_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/**

Sakura remembered everything really, she swears she did. Naruto had fallen under the spell that was the power of the Kyuubi's chakra and was out of his mind with the strength he had, while being out of his mind the Kyuubi's psyche surfaced. The beast was used to killing- harming things because it could, because it just _didn't care_ about what kind of destruction it was causing as long as it was doing just that- destroying.

When the beast surfaced it blew any coherent thoughts Naruto might have had in his head away and he took anything coming towards him as a threat even his counterpart's own teammates. That's when fire colored, tail shaped chakra came out and lashed out at Sakura and threw her away as if she was a crumbled ball of paper.

Sakura relayed her last memories to the old woman that Kagome's companions had brought over, Kaede. The woman only nodded and turned to face the young teenager that had taken care of the pink haired girl. "Kagome, dear" She croaked, her voice kinder than her looks, "do you think you can retrieve the book of which the girl's land is mentioned?"

Kagome nodded dutifully, just a sharp jab downwards; she fiddled with her hands in her lap and gave Sakura a sympathetic look. "We'll try our best to get you home."

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Sakura did not like her savior per say, he was nice, but in an '_I kind of want to be nice just so I can invade your personal space'_ way. Every time she felt Miroku's eyes on her form she gave him the best glare she could muster, he'd quickly smile and look away, now trailing his eyes over Sango, a girl that had a pleasant but kind of distraught and lost air about her.

Then there was Sakura's least favorite member of Kagome's group- Inuyasha. The thing had bright silver hair, white almost, which wasn't uncommon from her land. Amber eyes would keep track of her every move as if she might try to hurt them, which Sakura drew the conclusion that he wasn't unintelligent from. The thing that bothered her the most about Inuyasha were his ears, the little white pointed things sat on top of his skull, twitching every so often at noise that she, himself, and the little cat demon could only hear.

The cat demon was perhaps Sakura's favorite new thing. She didn't want to warm up to anything this being only her first and hopefully last day in this world. Its large eyes, though red and kind of menacing, won the teen over quickly. Kirara wasn't _that_ fond of her, she was new and Sakura understood thought it didn't make her stop reaching a hand out to pet the creature.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

After speaking to the old priestess, Kaede, Sakura and Kagome's group went to send Kagome off back home, which lead to Sakura asking if there was anyway she too could return home through the square well that the brunette was about to jump through. Sango and Miroku told her it was best if she didn't try, because they wouldn't know where she'd end up or if she'd be able to get back.

There was definitely things that they were leaving out. '_They must have a secret that's too precious to let out, or too dangerous to be heard.' _Sakura mused to herself.

"Are you sure, there is no way that I can get back home right now? I need to be back with Naruto- I need to know if he's okay.." Sakura trailed off, her eyes shining with tears that wanted desparately to fall. She couldn't show them that she was weak though, it couldn't happen just yet.

Kagome looked to her group with questioning before reaching out her hand. "If you're with me you'll be safe." She pulled back her hand for a second, seeming to think. " Maybe you'll recognize something from where I'm from."

The younger girl knew it'd be a risk : taking a Ninja to modern day Japan. Ninja's no longer existed in Kagome's time, and if they had she certainly didn't know about it. Sakura could just be crazy, suffering from her journey to Inuyasha's time, or maybe she was already from there. No- that wouldn't explain her clothing, or her ... anything. But she really didn't feel right just leaving her there. Her almost killer or not, Kagome felt connected to the strange newcomer.

Looking into Sakura's eyes Kagome grabbed a hold of her hand, tugging the girl towards the well, "Just hold your breath and jump- Don't think about it, it'll be done quick."

_'What am I saying? She's probably murdered someone- she's a complete -'_

Sakura threw herself down the hole, no longer wanting to wait for the brunette who seemed to be having second thoughts. There were yells of protest that she could faintly hear, the half male with the animal ears voice being the loudest, the old woman and the young fighter's voice being the most concerned but Sakura tuned them out. She'd do _anything_ to get home.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Its not the best but I wanted to update for you guys, so this is more like a filler chapter? Is that what it's called? **

**I just needed to get something out there and I thought Sakura's thoughts would be enough for now. I'm on break so I'll try to get out a full length chapter, I promise. **


End file.
